


At the Edge of His Seat

by ngeonger



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons
Genre: Ass Play, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/pseuds/ngeonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While making out, Haruka wondered about the appeal of Shido's chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Edge of His Seat

No one was allowed to sit in Shido's chair. Not even people making out with him, as Haruka found out when Shido stopped kissing him to take a seat in that chair. Haruka misunderstood that he was dismissed until he was pulled down onto Shido's lap.

Even after Shido's lips were on his again, Haruka remained fixated on Shido's inexplicable territorialism over this chair. It would be easier to save all thoughts and questions about the matter for later if he didn't constantly have to reposition his legs in order to comfortably straddle Shido in this chair. It was obvious that this chair was not for the sitting of multiple people, though Haruka wasn't exactly sitting in it.

The chair didn't even look that inviting with only the bare minimum of cushions. It did not even look like a chair for important people, unlike the swivel chairs with padded backrests that Haruka saw in the Nozama boardroom. Now that he thought above it, Haruka supposed that Shido has been exercising his privilege as a leader to ban the others from sitting in this unremarkable chair. Shido's chair basically functioned as a symbol of his status as the leader.

"I can practically hear you thinking about something else," Shido murmured in Haruka's ear, having given Haruka's mouth a break to nip at it.

"It's nothing," Haruka said, his lips tingling due to Shido's kisses. "Kiss me again."

He felt Shido's soft chuckle against his ear. Just as he was prepared to be kissed again, he was tipped sideways onto the floor as Shido rose from his seat. He didn't know why he was pushed, not realizing his inattentiveness until he heard the sounds of someone coming in. Shido pulled him up just in time when Fukuda entered the dorm, having returned from his errand.

"Hey, Fuku," Shido greeted.

Fukuda acknowledged him with a nod on his way to grab his fully charged phone. As he was heading back out, he paused to study Haruka, who was perhaps standing a little too close to Shido.

"Haruka tried to sit in my chair."

Shido's fabricated explanation nearly made Haruka fall back on his ass.

Fukuda laughed and went back out, presumably continuing to do maintenance on the truck. As Shido and Haruka were alone in the room again, Haruka wondered if he could naturally bring up the subject of Shido's chair.

He was working through possible polite phrasings of Shido's territorialism when he felt Shido's hand on his ass.

"Do you feel pain here?" Shido asked.

His question carried no hint of teasing, like continuing to kiss Haruka was the last thing on his mind. To Haruka, Shido's attempt to hide his desire seemed so…half-assed. He reached behind to seize Shido's wrist and moved Shido's hand to the area below the curve of his ass.

"It hurts here," Haruka clarified.

"I see…"

Haruka tightened his grip when Shido was about to move his hand away. He thought he saw a scandalized look upon Shido's face, which was quickly replaced by a smirk that raised a challenge. Within Haruka's grip, Shido flexed his fingers and dug them into the fleshy part of Haruka's ass.

Haruka relented and released Shido's hand. He was sure that Shido applied enough force to leave marks of his fingernails on Haruka's bottom if Haruka wasn't wearing anything from waist down.

Upon catching Haruka's pained wince, Shido mumbled an apology and even took a step back from Haruka. Now they weren't close enough for Haruka to take Shido's hand and return it to his ass to assure Shido that he was fine.

He was about to speak and try to break the awkward silence when he was struck with an insight about the chair.

"Hey, about the chair," Haruka said, "is it actually the best place here to avoid socializing when you don't want to?"

"You can see for yourself when I confine you to this chair," Shido snapped and sank back down in his chair.

Haruka conveyed another piece of insight instead of a retort.

"You're allowing me to sit on the chair," Haruka said as he crouched before Shido. "Does this mean I'm given special privileges?"

"Isn't this special enough for you?"

Shido grabbed the sides of Haruka's face and kissed Haruka, hard and deep. Haruka feared that his knees would give away at any moment. Without breaking the kiss, he climbed back into Shido's lap. He replaced Shido's hand onto his ass, hinting how convenient it was to touch him there in this position.

Shido paused the kiss just to comment, "That's not even your best feature."


End file.
